Loser
by Belle - Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Hi. My name is Isabel and this is my first fanfiction. Sorry for the short chapters. BTW, I am horrible with summaries, so here it goes: Lizzia was a nice, redheaded Hectate girl. She had a crush on Nico, who was dating a cute Aphrodite girl (Go figure). Will Solace likes her, though. How could she get Nico to like her without crushing Will's heart? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

OC's: Lizzia, Josie, Elsa.

Chapter 1

I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Ugh," I groaned. Unfortunately, I am not a morning person. My half-sister Elsa ran in.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," she yelled.

"Nooo," I whined. "can't I sleep for a few more minutes, or like, hours?" Elsa frowned.

"If you want, but, Nico is outside!" I shot up straight in the bed, my reddish brown hair standing up every which way. "Okay, okay," I relented. "Just give me a sec." Elsa grinned mischievously and ran outside. I threw in a pair of jean shorts and an indigo t-shirt with a light pink rose on it. I tied my hair up with a dark blue scrunchie and applied a little bit of liquid dark blue eyeliner. I then added a little bit of caramel apple swirl lip gloss. I checked myself over in the mirror and hurried outside. I spotted my sister with her boyfriend, Connor Stoll.

"Hey," I greeted them. "Elsa, you said Nico was out here?"

Elsa put on a little frown on her face and said, "Yeah, he's over there. You will never guess who his new girlfriend is." I looked over to where she pointed and my mouth opened wide. He was snogging the face off this girl that I recognized from the Aphrodite cabin, Josie. My eyes narrowed, and I used the 'I'm so mad I could punch you in the face' look that I'd been practicing in the mirror. Don't judge me, I do usually need practice to look mad. I'm usually really nice. I started to walk over there when someone called,

"Hey Lizzia, can I ask you something?" I turned and saw Will Solace from my cabin running over.

"Um, hey, Solace. Sure, you can ask me something, but make it quick. I have to do… something," I said. Will glanced over at Nico and Josie and a flicker of confusion and hurt appeared for a second on his face. I instantly felt bad and said, "But, actually, you can take all the time you want," I offered.

Will looked unsure for a moment, and then said, "Okay. Can we go to our cabin? It's kinda private." I nodded and followed him to it. Once we got there, Will looked around to make sure no one was there except us. "Okay," he said nervously. "Um, willyougotothefireworkswithme?"

I stared at him, confused. "Say what?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "Will you go with me to the fireworks on Thursday? Just as friends."

"Umm," I said. I thought it over. My normal plan was to get Nico to ask me to the fireworks, but seeing me with Will would make him jealous and...

"Sure!" I told Will. He looked relieved. "Great!" he said. "Um, see you Thursday at 5:30."

"Okay, see you then," I told him. I grinned in my head, seeing Nico's reaction. I walked out of the cabin and went over to my sister. Nico and Josie were gone. Someone must have told them to get a room.

"Guess who I'm going to the fireworks with?" I asked Elsa. She thought for a moment.

"Let's see... Percy?" she guessed.

"Percabeth ended?" I asked, dumbfounded. I thought Percy would never break up with that Athena girl, Annabeth.

"Not that I know of," she replied. "Who is it?"

"Will Solace," I answered. Elsa squealed.

"From our cabin? He's sooooo cute!" She said in an excited voice. "You are sooo lucky!" I shrugged.

"I would have been happier with Nico, but I guess he-" I was cut off.

"Hey Elsa, Lizzia! What's up?" Nico brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. He sat next to me on the fence. I turned redder than my hair.

"Oh, um, I forgot to... wash my... sheets?" I said. "I'll see you later." _Or not..._ I thought in my head. I hurried to the cabin and threw my head into the pillow. I cried my heart out. How could he act so normal when everything was so wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my excuses:**

**totally unexpected family visiting (grandparents)**

**random loads of homework**

**A double birthday party for my sister and cousin**

**a few horrible, blinding migraines (normal for me but I can barely see then)**

**but, I finally made another chapter! Here it is:**

Chapter 2

"Ow!" I said. I sat up and rubbed my head. How did I randomly fall out of bed? I glanced at the clock. The neon blue letters read 11:34. I wondered why my sister Elsa didn't wake me up. She was like my personal alarm clock. I sighed and threw my blankets back on the bed and looked around. My cabin was empty. I tilted my head back and gazed at the ceiling. I was mesmerized by the amazing intricate patterns Hectate herself wove out of magical, glittering stars. They were fake, of course, but they actually glittered and swirled like you really were looking at the stars.

"Morning, sleepyhead," my sister elsa said, jolting me out of my reverie.

"Hey, Elsa," I greeted her. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well," she replied, walking over to my bed and straightening the blanket. "You seemed pretty depressed last night, so I decided that you needed some extra sleep."

"_Extra _sleep?! How many camp activities have I missed?" I asked incredulously.

"Relax, woah, woah. Calm down. Remember? It's Wednesday. We have mornings free."

"Oh, yeah." I said, plopping down on the bed. "Thanks."

She held out a paper plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast with jelly.

"I brought you some breakfast," she added. I took the plate and devoured the yummy food in seconds. I was starving. "I gotta go," she said after a little bit. "Don't leave that plate in here." My sister is a horrible clean freak. I sighed.

"Okay, Elsa," I reply. I look up. She had left in a big hurry. _I wonder what she's up to,_ I thought to myself. Probably Conner is waiting for her outside to … I don't even want to think about it.

I grabbed a dark blue miniskirt with matching leggings and a sky blue tank top. Then, I did usual makeup, but instead of purple eyeshadow, I used white. I hurried outside, barefoot. **(I do that too, don't judge me, I like the feel of grass on my feet)**

Once there, I saw my sister talking to Chiron. I walked up to them. I was about to ask what they were talking about, but Chiron held up a hand. I paused and listened for a while.

"Elsa, I am not sure if we can do this-" Chiron put in.

"Please, its his birthday, he would love it." Elsa pleaded.

Chiron thought for a moment and anxiously pawed the ground and flicked his tail. He sighed.

"I guess. Tell your friends at 7:30 tonight, first come first serve." Chiron gave in.

Elsa smiled. _Uh oh, _I thought.

"What happened," I asked.

"It's great!" she exclaimed. "We have an extra capture the flag game tonight to celebrate Conner's birthday."

I got excited.

"Oh my gods," I exclaimed, "yay!"

We hugged each other.

"What's all the excitement about?" asked a voice.

"Nico!" practically yelled Elsa. "we have capture the flag tonight! To celebrate Conner's birthday!"

Nico grinned at me. Suddenly, Josie walked up.

"Hey, Nico," she said in an Oregonian accent. "What's up?" She put her hand on Nico's shoulder. She saw the look on my face and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Lizzia? Are you sick?"

I could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"N-no. I'm fine." I replied. "I'll just go tell Piper about the news."

Piper was my second-best friend, besides my sister. I needed to have a little talk with her.

**How was that? Please Please Please review! I need at least 3 more reviews before I make another chapter.**

**BTW, thanks to**

**meadow-music**

**girl-of-the-wolves**

**for helping me catch my mistake in putting Lizzia in Apollo!**

**Just to be sure everyone knows, Lizzia is in Hecate.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello Peoples! I-am-a-Huntress here. I'm having an extreme writers block. I think I am going to put this story up for adoption, since it has pretty much turned out as a fail. PLEASE review your thoughts.**


End file.
